


Bamboozled by two Woozels!

by HoolyDooly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: He is also very gay for older men and down with the clown aka down with the chicken legs, Jacob Witt can't cook for shit, M/M, Mirage has a twin that like to swap places in and out of the ring for funsies, Other, just fun stuff man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: Mirage has a twin that swaps with him a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey cool dark and mysterious, glad you decided to drop by.” Elliot says grandly, leaving a mirage in the space he had been before.  
  
Bloodhound squints their eyes behind the goggles they wear. ‘Casual’ mask they wear is really just an old worn beanie, clunky darkened goggles and a cloth medical mask.   
  
There is something not quit right as Elliot leads them to a booth with a little reserved sign up. “Nice to see you out of the ring Bloo! Especially when we’re not on the same team.”   
  
  
Bloodhound lends it to their goggles making the other look different. Though, they find it disappointing that Elliot no longer seems as attractive as they had been in the ring.   
  
“Yes, with how much you boasted about this place and the many offers of dinner. I figured it was time to finally take you up on the offers.” They say simply, arms folded on the table.   
  
“Well then, allow me to fa-fafil..fafill- Let me make good on that!” Elliot gives Bloodhound finger guns as he leaves a mirage in his place, it makes googoo eyes at them, it makes Bloo chuckle.   
  
A few minutes later, Elliot slides into the booth. Putting a hot plate of delicious looking food down and a colorful drink.   
  
“Pork chops, my specialty!” He boasts proudly, giving Bloodhound a grin. But the hunter hums.   
  
“Where is Elliot?” They state blandly. Pushing the food away. ‘Elliot pales.’   
  
“Ahahah- oh shit you’re serious. Hm well uh. I Am Elliot.” He states the last part more quietly, pulling at his bandana. “Listen. Come into the kitchen for a minute. Key?”   
  
Bloodhound raises an eyebrow, as ‘Elliot’ gets up and jesters for them to follow. They both go behind the bar and then into the back. The first space is a dish washing area and then through that is a surprisingly gleamingly clean kitchen.   
  
“Elliot, bro, I told you. Go enjoy your date. I’m not gonna burn down the kitchen again!” A similar voice yells behind him, they round a corner and there is ‘Elliot.’   
  
The hunter gives a now blushing Mirage a look.   
  
“Jacob- It wasn’t a date!! Also uh, you were right?”   
  
“So was it a date or- ohhhhh.” Jacob turns around. “Well shit. I TOLD you they’d find out!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodhound waits in the cozy apartment above the bar, for the Jacob to finish clearing out the bar. Elliot was in the kitchen making food for the three of them now, but most likely stalling. He’s been embarrassed since Jacob said date.   
  
Which the hunter finds cute. He’s seen the man get less embarrassed about face planting into a wall then he is by the mere mention of date.   
  
To be honest to themselves. Bloodhound did indeed take it as a date offer. Once the two are back. Food left cooking, the two sit across from Bloodhound. Explaining in their own special way.   
  
“So, we’re twins and we like started pulling real time bamboozles. We did it at fun at first, but ya know. Sometimes we get tired and need a break.” Jacob explains with a wave of his hand up in the two Witt’s modest apartment.   
  
“At first it was because Elliot was camera shy-” Jacob says with a grin.   
  
“Was not!” Elliot insists, slapping his arm. “I just didn’t wanna do it after my Apex win! I was tired, didn’t have this awesome stamina I got now.” Jacob rolls his eyes.   
  
“Yeah yeah, well anyway. So I was the face on the carpet, he was the champion. But, sometimes a dude gets bored. So every so often- Only when he doesn’t end up on a time with you- I jump in! Have some fun.” Jacob does finger guns at Bloodhound.   
  
“I see.” Honestly, Bloodhound is most surprised that they hadn’t noticed that they had been switching. Though, if Elliot did play on their team the times he got on it. It makes sense. Bloodhound does not notice details when their on the hunt. They take brief note if Elliot’s team is still in. Usually kills him from afar, to keep distant. Quick and easy death. Bloodhound takes time so it would be painless. A kind death.   
  
Bloodhound pets their bird in thought. Well the two wait for them to say more. But they don’t. A simple teasing method they enjoy with Elliot. More things come up, differences. Mirage gets awkward, trying to say something but stopping himself, moving his hands vaguely and not stilling at all, it gets worse the longer Bloodhound stays quiet, in alledged thought. Meanwhile, Jacob seems to tune out, leaning back on the couch in silence, seemingly uncaring in the silence.   
  
“This is funny.” Bloodhound says simply, slight mirth in their voice. Mirage seems to completely go lax in relief.   
  
“Oh thank god. I was so worried you be freaked out or- or. Ahhh just thank god.” Mirage says, throwing his hands up in relief.   
  
Bloodhound chuckles at his cartoonish manner. “I am glad you felt alright to tell me.”   
  
“Well, you really didn’t give us a choic- OW!” Jacob rubs where Elliot smacks his head.   
  
“For once in your life, don’t be an ASS.” Elliot points a finger at him. Jacob rolls his eyes.   
  
“Ah, go suck a dick.” Jacob grumbles standing up. “You guys have fun. I’m going out on the town. Heard that Octane dude came here to party after some crazy stunt, I’m gettin in on that.”   
  
“Don’t get arrested again!” Elliot yells as his brother flips him off leaving. Silence happens for a few seconds, then Mirage jumps up. “Shit the foods burning!” He makes a rapid beline for the kitchen.   
  
“Ah, we have stumbled on some fun Arthur.” The bird makes a human sounding caw. “Indeed, our mischivous little friend, ever full of surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYEEE CHAPTER 2! This stuff is gonna be short updates, but it's all for fun!


End file.
